


Despedidas

by Asamijaki



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brothers, Complicated Relationships, Family Feels, Friendship, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Mikuni quiere aprovechar una última oportunidad para ver a Misono, aunque sea a distancia. No esperaba que su compañero de C3 interrumpiera sus planes.





	Despedidas

—Te encontré, Kuni-chan —es esa sonrisa soberbia que desgraciadamente conoce, quién lo saluda de repente. 

No sabe si sorprenderse o enojarse, tal vez ninguna de las dos cosas servía en esta situación. Pero aún así, maldecía al cielo por tener que cruzarse con este sujeto en los momentos más oportunos. 

—Tsurugi —Intenta una sonrisa que oculte su fastidio, fingiendo que le da alegría verle. Esa hipocresía parecía ser mutua.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Acosando chicas? —insinúa el moreno, golpeado no tan suavemente al otro con el codo. 

Mikuni ahora mismo estaba fuera de una escuela elemental, una de las más prestigiosas de la ciudad, de hecho. No entendía qué demonios hacía Tsurugi en un lugar como ese (o simplemente fuera de C3). 

—Por fortuna no me has contagiado de tus asquerosos fetiches —, devuelve el rubio cual veneno. El joven mago no deja de sonreír. 

—Mis gustos no son tan buenos —, comenta con naturalidad, Mikuni no tiene tiempo de indagar en ello debido al sonoro timbre que le llega hasta los huesos. 

Esto es malo, están en plena salida y los primeros alumnos están saliendo ya. 

Instintivamente, el más joven toma el antebrazo del azabache, obligándolo a ocultarse en la pared junto a los arbustos en el muro de la entrada. Era un espacio pequeño, realmente sus cálculos eran para una sola persona y no dos. 

—¿De verdad vas a espiar a las chicas, Kuni-chan? Pensé que t… —su diálogo se corta en media palabra, cuando el aludido tapa su boca de una forma un tanto más brusca de lo que quiso al principio. Sabía que Tsurugi luego se desquitaria por ese (prácticamente) manotazo. 

Él balcucea algo más, pero no es entendible. El menor se asoma para ver a los alumnos que salen, buscando algo en particular. En algún punto los abucheos de su compañero de cuarto se detuvieron. 

La mirada Ámbar de Mikuni se clavó en una persona de baja estatura, delgada y en general pequeña, un niño de semblante triste. 

Cabellera oscura con un matiz violacio, y un lento caminar. Esperando a unos pocos metros de la puerta, a unos pocos metros de su hermano mayor. Ahí estaba Misono. 

Con sus mejillas suavemente infladas y una mirada baja. Este era su último día en esa escuela. El abuelo había caído enfermo, y al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo del más joven se había estado volviendo más débil, como si por cada día en cama de la cabeza familiar, el niño fuera perdiendo de igual manera su vitalidad. Por lo que su padre había ordenado comenzar a educarlo en casa. Él sabía que esta decisión también había sido tomada para evitar que se acercara a su hermanito. 

Esta, tal vez, era la última vez en mucho tiempo que podría ver a su querido hermano. Estaba seguro de que en casa habían usado el poder del servamp de la lujuria para alterar las dolorosas memorias de Misono con respecto a él y la atrocidad que cometió. 

Pero había sido por él, porque el amaba a su hermano. No cambiaría nada de lo ocurrido, aunque este fuera el castigo.

Misono parecía decaído, tal vez sabía que este era el último día que vería a sus compañeros de escuela. Algunos se despidieron normalmente de él antes de ir con sus madres a casa. Seguramente Misono ni siquiera se había despedido como es debido.

(Por alguna razón, nunca le han gustado las despedidas). 

Misono ha quedado solo, tal vez se tardan en llegar por él ya que el personal se ocupa principalmente del cuidado del jefe de los Alicein. 

—Hey, mocoso —, una persona llama al niño.

En ese preciso momento, Mikuni se da cuenta que quedó tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Tsurugi se escapó y se fue a donde el infante.

El rubio quiere ir y golpearlo, pero no puede si Misono está ahí. No puede dejar que lo vea. 

—No le hablo a extraños —, dice el niño, con la mirada enfrente, esperando estoicamente a que le recojan, ni siquiera mira al mago. Algo dentro de Mikuni quiere llorar de orgullo y ternura a su voz.

—No soy un extraño —, esto gana una fracción de atención del menor de los Alicein, y del desterrado también —, soy un mago, así que conozco a todo el mundo. 

—Está mintiendo —, responde con sugestión, plantando nuevamente un muro entre ellos. 

—No miento, puedo saber muchas cosas de tí con mi clarividencia. 

_ "Clarividencia mis polainas"  _ Mikuni piensa al instante. Tsurugi solo sabe lo que hay en su expediente, y no hay nada que pueda servirle para convencer a Misono. Se supone que en la mansión de los Alicein solo hay y hubo un hijo. 

—Demuéstralo —, prueba Misono, con cierta curiosidad que espolvorea su rostro. 

—Te llamas Misono Alicein y es tu último día en la escuela —, puntualiza el moreno, y Misono se sorprende por un segundo, pero de inmediato frunce el ceño, conteniendo esa expresión.

—¿Cómo sabes que es mi último día? —Susurra el párvulo. El rubio no escucha del todo, quisiera poder acercarse más, pero no puede. 

Tsurugi parece pensar en eso, aunque exagera sus ademanes. 

—Porque a mi tampoco me gustan las despedidas —, responde con naturalidad, y Misono hace un leve puchero —, justo ahora te vas a despedir de alguien importante, ¿Verdad? 

Cuando Misono asiente suavemente con la cabeza, algo en el pecho del mayor de los hermanos se estruja. No tenía idea de que el abuelo estuviera tan mal en estos momentos. El abuelo fue el único que abogó por Mikuni en su momento. Duele no poder verle partir. 

—No me gustan porque cuando se van me siento triste —, Misono sorbe su nariz, y es ese momento en el que Tsurugi se inclina a su altura. 

El rubio puede ver que sus labios se mueven, puede ver al menor dejar de llorar. Pero no escucha sus palabras, Mikuni está tentado a usar a Jeje para escuchar, pero lo descubrirían. El mago se levanta nuevamente, y el claxon del auto que va por Misono lo saca del trance. 

Cuando uno de los sirvientes se baja y le pregunta algo, Misono apunta a su lado, donde antes estaba Tsurugi, pero ahora solo hay viento y polvo. 

(...)

Ambos caminan de vuelta a las instalaciones de C3, Mikuni mira de vez en cuando el despreocupado caminar del mayor, quién juega con la paleta que hay dentro de su boca. 

Tsurugi patea una lata en el camino hacia un lado, y le mira impactar a unos metros. El rubio finalmente se aclara la garganta. 

—Si vuelves a acosar a mi hermano, te denunciaré —, comenta de la nada. 

El azabache suelta una larga risa descarada. 

—Pensé que solo eras así de protector con Abel-chan —alza una ceja, sacando la paleta de su boca. Tsurugi detiene sus propios pasos, y observa detenidamente los pasos de Mikuni quien se para frente a él.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Misono? —habla seriamente, cruzado de brazos. 

Su compañero ladea la cabeza y cierra un paso más entre ellos. 

—¿Qué crees que dije? 

—Espero que nada extraño, o te lo corto.

—Me dueles, Kuni-chan —, ríe el mago, mirando la paleta ámbar entre sus dedos. Están cerca del edificio principal de C3, no hay mucha gente que pase por ahí. 

Mikuni le mira despectivamente y Tsurugi termina suspirando.

—Que después de las despedidas no siempre es el final —, confiesa, sin dejar de observar los orbes dorados del rubio. 

No era propio del azabache profundizar en existencialismo ni mucho menos, comúnmente se guardaba ese tipo de pensamientos o simplemente daba la impresión de que no se molestaba en pensar de esa forma. Era extraño que le ofreciera algo así a otra persona, ¿Por qué le diría esto a Misono? A él no le beneficia en nada. 

Mikuni frunce el ceño, no tiene ganas de ver esa sonrisa soberbia justo ahora. 

—Gracias, supongo —, realmente le duele el orgullo. Tiene que morder su mejilla interna. 

Porque es algo que, aunque no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía Tsurugi, quería transmitirle a su pequeño hermano. 

—Tienes que pagarme, Kuni-chan —, se burla el mago. 

—¿Qué carajo quieres? —, se resigna el rubio, conteniendose para no poner los ojos en blanco. 

El azabache zumba sus labios en el fingido ademán de pensar, Mikuni comienza a desesperarse por su silencio. Quiere decirle algo, pero en seguida siente como el espacio entre ellos se ha cerrado. 

El rubio realmente no lo esperaba, que su compañero justo ahora le arrebate sus labios con tanta insistencia. Tampoco esperaba que él mismo no rechazara tal acción. Había algo dentro que realmente lo quería, pero no lo aceptaba. El moreno acaricia la mejilla ajena y Mikuni suelta un suspiro entre sus labios. 

Cuando termina, Tsurugi le da una leve palmada en la mejilla y ríe con los dientes. 

—Ya lo he cobrado. —sentencia y sigue el camino que antes habían cortado. 

Mikuni observa como el otro vuelve a meter la paleta en sus boca y la juega entre sus labios.

Justo ahora, los labios de Tsurugi llamaban más su atención. 

Hoy Mikuni pudo ver a su hermano y acercarse de alguna manera a él. También pudo acercarse de una manera inesperada a su fastidioso compañero. 

No fue un día tan malo, después de todo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente estoy salió muy espontáneamente, tiene mucho que no podía escribir algo desde cero, mucho menos de Servamp.   
> El pasado entre Mikuni y Tsurugi es poco tocado en el manga, y realmente el misterio que rodea hoy en día a Mikuni me intriga (??. A veces mi curiosidad se desvía a situaciones así entre ellos jajaja. 
> 
> Si algún alma Lee esto, gracias ^^


End file.
